Always and Forever, One and the Same
by intertwingular
Summary: Harry Potter and Perseus Jackson-both are great heroes, but both share a secret-and they will do anything to keep it a secret. But soon, they'll realize, that no matter where you go, you are you, despite your name
1. one

**Always and Forever, One and the Same **

**~One~**

**It All Begins...**

* * *

And to think, that it had all started with a simple, missing pair of contacts.

Tanned hands slapped an alarm clock blaring on a messy nightstand, and bleary green eyes blinked away sleep, while untidy black hair fell all over the place. Percy Jackson woke up, and his hand skittered all over his side table for the bottle that held his contacts, but all he came up with was the spine of his History of Magic textbook. Panicking slightly, the son of Poseidon rolled out of his wrinkled bed, and searched his cabin for the elusive objects.

"GODS FREAKING DAMN IT!" The teen exploded, pounded the desk, and yanked open the top drawer. Pulling out a pair of wire-framed, circular glasses, he jammed them onto his face, and resumed his search for his contacts.

Of course, his outburst hadn't gone unheard by an Annabeth Chase, who was currently making her way to said person's cabin. Pushing open her door, she heard a string of curses, American, Grecian, and...British? Come tumbling out of Percy's mouth. He whirled around, and Annabeth swore that her eyes stretched so far, that they'd never return to their normal size.

And right now, Annabeth knew, oh, she knew, that only two thoughts were running through her head-and gods be damned, Athena would not be proud of them.

"Wait a second-when did you get glasses?" Annabeth knew that he saw her, and he gaped, running his hands through his hair nervously, tousling the night-hued locks even more.

"Ah...I've actually had them for quite a while. Since I was four, actually. Sorry, but I can't find my contact lenses, and I sort of need them for sword-fighting. Help me find them?" His baby-seal eyes, (as Piper had dubbed them,) pleaded with him, and Annabeth sighed, reluctantly giving in. Percy grinned victoriously, and began to crouch down, scouring the floor for the case. He watched out of the side of his eye as Annabeth wandered into his bathroom, and continued to search, overturning textbooks and other various necessities. (The textbooks, however, he could live without.)

"Hey are these it?" Annabeth tapped Percy on the shoulder, rattling a white case in the air, labeled, **_CONTACT LENSES._**

"Um...yeah!" Percy made a lunge for the case, not liking the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Nuh-uh!" Annabeth put them behind her back, and pushed on Percy's grey-clad chest. "Y'know, you look an awful lot like Harry Potter with those glasses on. Perhaps I should make you keep those on..." Her grey eyes twinkled playfully, as Percy lunged behind her back again for them.

"Come on! Wise Girl..." Percy whined, grasping thin air once more in his attempt to reach his contact lenses.

"How about...you change out of your pajamas, and then, I'll give you the contacts?" Sighing, Percy ambled over to his dresser, and yanked out an orange camp-tee shirt, and a pair of shorts. Pulling on and off random articles of clothing, Percy sat down, and laced up his Converse trainers. Rising from his position on the bed, Percy held his hand open to Annabeth, motioning for her to hand over his contact lenses.

"Give 'em, Wise Girl." His eyes sparkled with mirth as she clutched them closer to her chest...then ran out of the open cabin door.

"Gotta catch me first!" She called out to him, racing past hordes of confused campers on their way to the dining pavilion. She had no sooner reached the pavilion, along with the entire congregation of demigods, who were just coming to attention-this was going to be goooood-did Percy run in, glaring playfully at Annabeth. With the round glasses still perched on top of the bridge of his nose. And of course, Leo was the first to comment.

"Holy Hera! Percy, when'd you get glasses?"

No, Percy really wasn't having that good of a day.

* * *

\- An hour later, Percy was sparring with Annabeth in the arena, glasses off-thank Zeus, he'd be dead because the tape would've broken because of her gods forsaken sword, and he would've been blind-barely putting up a fight. He was distracted by how close they had- "CRAP!" Percy capped Riptide mid-parry, and apologized,

"Annabeth, sorry, I kinda forgot that my mom and Paul are coming today at two to pick me up...and it's one-thirty, holy shit." Sighing, Annabeth sheathed her drakon's bone sword, and poked him in the head.

"C'mon Harry Potter, let's get moving." Percy paled for a moment, then laughed nervously, and followed her out of the arena.

* * *

**Ohayo, minna-san! That means, hello, everybody!**

**It's Ren here, with a new story! Those of you who are worried about Scars, and how this will affect it-don't fret-this won't affect any of it. **

**So, review, favorite, and all that stuff! I want to know how you guys like this!**

**Bye, bye!**

** ~HuntingStarlight, otherwise known as Ren Mizuki, or in Japanese terms, Mizuki Ren.**


	2. two

**Always and Forever, One and the Same**

**~Chapter Two~**

**Welcome to Hogwarts!**

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, a bored expression on his face, as he watched the scenery rush by. Ron and Hermione were still prefects, so they had duties to attend to in and along the train.

"'Lo Harry. Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry looked up to see Luna Lovegood, upside-down issue of the Quibbler and all, staring down at him.

Letting out a puff of air, (Luna always managed to slightly unnerve him when she did that) Harry nodded,

"Take what ever seat you want...Ron and Hermione are doing other things. And I get the feeling I would rather not know..." Luna giggled, and flipped the page of her magazine.

The glass sliding door was thrown open, and Hermione and Ron flew in, both breathless.

"Oh Harry! Did you hear about the new students coming in from America? Apparently their coming in during the Sorting Ceremony!" Harry nodded numbly, staring out of the window again at the passing countryside.

"I'm going to get changed...I think we're almost at Hogwarts." The compartment door slid shut with a small click, leaving behind a room full of soft stares.

* * *

The Great Hall was loud and busy, as students feasted and chattered, glad to see old friends from years before, and the newly sorted first years eager to make new friends.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, as heads turned, and chattered died down, whispers and hushed murmurs replacing them. The foreign students strode in, not dressed in school robes, but just various sweaters and slacks-it was kind of cold this time of year in England.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood up, ringing her goblet with a fork. "Students, I would like to introduce our new students from New York. I trust that you will welcome them with open arms. After they are Sorted, I would like our Head Boy and Girl up in order to lead them to the dorms, and around the school."

Groaning, Harry laid his head on the table, plucking irritatedly at the gleaming Head Boy badge pinned to his Gryffindor robes, courtesy of Hermione.

"I'm supposed to lead them...along with...who's the Head Girl?" Hermione looked up.

"Actually, Harry, that would be me...sorry, Head Boy and Girl weren't supposed to attend the Prefect's meeting...but I wanted to go." Harry just blankly stared at the flock of new students, the only indication that he had heard what Hermione had told him being the absent flicker in his expression.

"Chase, Annabeth." A blonde girl with hair like a princesses curls, mounted the stage, grey eyes flashing dangerously. Harry flailed in his seat, glasses slipping off of the bridge of his nose, onto the wooden table. He hated his luck. Or the Fates.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She went and sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

"DiAngelo, Nico."

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry winced, as the gothic boy slouched over to the table of snakes, his gaze hooded as it searched the hall.

"McLean, Piper."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Valdez, Leo."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched as Leo blew a kiss to a girl sitting in the Hufflepuff table, and watched as said girl turned around to whisper to her friend.

"Well, I guess we'd better go up...meet the Yankees..." Harry joked lightly, and Hermione shot him a look.

The duo waited by the steps leading to the staff table, as Professor McGonagall called,

"Foreign students, please make your way to out Head Boy and Girl, who are currently standing by the stairwell to the staff's table. The rest of you, follow your house's Prefects to your respective dorms. Good night." Harry watched as the group of four made their way over.

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter. We're the Head Boy and Head Girl of this school year. It's a pleasure to meet you all! Harry?" Harry's head shot towards the motley gathering, and he smiled.

"Sorry, just tired. Train-lag," He joked, "My name is Harry Potter, and the two of us will be showing you around Hogwarts so you won't get lost, like we did as first years." The blonde girl, Annabeth walked up to him, and gave him a good, long stare.

"Percy?"

* * *

**Ohayo! Sorry about the length...could have sworn it was longer...gomenasai.**

**Thanks to:**

**catchingwind(guest): Thanks! This means a lot to me!**

**vovo611: Love ya too Vo-chan! Glad to see you're not doubting my abilities. (Just kidding. ;)**

**DooweeBipBopBamLookAtThisLamb: Jeez...mouthful...thanks! I'm trying.**

**Glove23: Sorry for losing you...hope this makes it clearer.**

**ww1990ww: You are good at guessing.**

**SlytherinSnake6886: Thanks! *blushes***

**PJoHoOFan: Edo...you know what's going on...thanks for reviewing!**

**May a Chance: Glad you like it! Sorry, I'm working on it...**

**Sayonara minna!**

** -Ren, AKA, HuntimgStarlight**


	3. three

**Chapter Four**

**Discoveries and Identities**

* * *

The temperature in the hall seemed to drop at least a hundred degrees.

"Excuse me?" Harry looked quizzically at the grey-eyed girl probing him. "Erm...my name is Harry. Not Percy...sorry." Annabeth's eyes narrowed, and she sighed, flipping a stray strand of blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Sorry, my boyfriend looks exactly like you...but he's back at New York. I'm Annabeth Chase." She brought out her hand, and Harry took it cautiously, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure Annabeth."

"Nico DiAngelo." The gothic boy didn't extend his hand, just nodded from his hunched over position, almost drowning in himself-the oversized aviator jacket didn't exactly help him all that much. Harry nodded at him, smiling, trying to get some other expression out of him. He did. Nico looked up, and blushed a faint red, but it was visible against his pale olive skin.

Odd.

"I'm Piper." A tan girl stepped up, her chocolate colored hair choppy and braided. She smiled warmly at him, and Harry couldn't help but smile back, her smile was just that infectious.

"And I'm Leo Valdez, the aweso-" Piper clapped a hand over his mouth, and she glared at him.

"You can call him Repair Boy. Sorry, he's kind of an idiot." A muffled sound of protest came from behind Piper's hand, as she recoiled, screaming something about spit, and wiping it all over Leo's face.

"A-are they usually like this? You know, kicking and screaming like bloody maniacs?" Harry leaned into Annabeth, whispering in her ear, so as not to attract Piper's rage, as she was quite scary. Annabeth let out a snort, followed by a giggle.

"Pretty much. They mean it well though, Piper and Leo are best friends." Harry laughed, shocking the feuding duo out of their argument.

"Come on then, we've got to get you three to your-" Hermione stopped as a hoot echoed throughout the empty hall, and an owl flew in, a letter in its beak. It landed on Harry's outstretched arm, then pecked him affectionally on the ear, eliciting a wince from the teen.

"Seraphine...down...please?" Hermione laughed, and asked,

"You named your owl after the witch Seraphine, the first female Minister of Magic? And, you're begging with her? Wow...this one really hates you, doesn't she?" He chose to ignore her, deciding it better to release the letter from the owl's "death grip."

* * *

Annabeth observed him, as he read the letter, some form of peacefulness settling over his formerly tense features.

"Who is it from? Your aunt? Andromeda? Little Teddy?" Annabeth blanched.

"You've got a son?" Harry dropped the letter, and laughed.

"No, sorry...Teddy is my godson." Hermione clapped her hands.

"Alright then, let's get a move on..." Harry nodded, and pocketed the letter, following Hermione and the new students out.

* * *

Later that night, Harry flopped down onto his bed, and he laid there until he heard Hermione's door click shut. The Head dorm was massive, decorated scarlet and gold-the Gryffindor colors, because both Head Boy and Head Girl hailed from Gryffindor-and his sleeping space and Hermione's were separate rooms to boot.

His room was as large as a cabin, decorated in a cream white, a an azure green that seemed to shift like the waves when the light from the lamps in the room hit the walls. The bed was a four poster, like the ones in the regular house dorms, but the covers were a deeper blue, much like the shade the sky turned into on a especially clear night.

Sliding off of the extremely comfortable bed, Harry slipped off his pajama bottoms, and stepped into a pair of sport shorts, the cold fabric settling comfortably on his skin. Reaching over to one of the nightstands, the emerald-eyed wizard pushed his round-frame glasses up his nose, and tucked a pen into the back pocket of his shorts. Lacing up a worn pair of trainers, Harry ducked underneath the smooth, liquid material of the Invisibility Cloak. He slid out of the Head Dorm, and down the hallways of Hogwarts, into the Room of Requirement.

The room was occupied by straw-stuffed training dummies, and the wizard's bottle-green eyes narrowed, and he reached out into his back pocket, taking out the black and gold ballpoint pen, and sliding off the rounded cap.

Riptide sliced through the air in all of its glory, three feet of Celestial Bronze.

His instincts sharpened, and Harry-no Percy-was aware of everything in that room, from the soft rustles of his white cotton tee-shirt as it wrinkled with his movements, the sword working its way through several straw dummies, only to leave them in disemboweled piles of straw, littering the floor.

Voices-all too familiar voices- floated into Percy's hearing range, as the son of Poseidon capped Riptide, and willed the room to go back to normal, ducking underneath the Invisibility Cloak, as the rowdy group of demigods filed in.

"Wow...this is amazing! It turned into a training room!" Piper exclaimed.

"B-but there aren't any mechanics..." whined Leo, and Percy winced as he heard the familiar smack of flesh meeting flesh as the daughter of Aphrodite slapped the son of Hepheastus on the back of his head.

"It's called magic assbutt. You can't explain it, and there are no mechanisms involved." She sighed.

"Calm down you two," Annabeth reprimanded. "No fighting-save that for the training dummies."

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy froze up as a person walked close-too close to where he was holed up.

"What is it Nico?" She called back.

"Somebody's in here." The son of Hades tore of the cloak with a flourish, and the half-blood met the glare the demigod sent his way.

"Uh..." Annabeth stormed up to the gaping wizard.

"Harry Potter, huh? You're not gonna-"

"Tell? No...I am not going to tell. I would like to think that I know better than to piss off a girl with a dagger."

* * *

Annabeth let out a sigh. "How about we teach you how to use a sword? I can't believe that wizards only rely on wands. what happens if it snaps or something?" Harry nodded, not exactly intimidated by the blonde girl.

Picking up a sword from one of the racks, Annabeth tossed the Celestial Bronze weapon to Harry, her eyes narrowing as the wizard caught it expertly, examining the blade with curiosity.

"Hold the blade like this." She put her hands over his, and positioned his hands over the leather grip.

Nodding falsely, Harry held onto the sword, and his hands unconsciously slid into position, and Harry held onto the hilt, internally complaining about the unbalanced feeling the sword gave him.

"Huh. You're actually pretty good...for a wizard that is. Listen, we've got to train, and I don't think you can even stand a chance against one of us without almost getting killed, so run along You have classes, don't you Head Boy?" Annabeth yelled at him over her shoulder, and Harry rolled his eyes, setting the sword down gingerly. Throwing the cloak over his shoulders once more, Harry Potter left the Room of Requirement, and the demigods behind.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry about the late update, but my finals are almost over, and studying tok up most of my time! **

**Updates will come more frequently, I promise! **

**So, I don't know whether to refer to Percy/Harry as Percy, or Harry. **

**Drop a review to tell me! Plus, it gets kind of confusing...**

**Oh! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys rock!**

**Sayonara minna, and until next time,**

** ~Ren**


	4. four

**A/N: I am so sorry. **

**But I digress. **

**I have gotten many a complaint about how "sucky my update schedule is." But, hey, you can thank those people for this late update, because that just made me procrastinate! *smirks* I refuse any names, but there are two people who I'd like to thank-and dedicate-this chapter to.**

**JustAWanderingStoryteller, because she ****_actually, ACTUALLY (!) asked me nicely for this update, and stay nice. _****Thank you so very much, sweetheart!**

**And, Director of Dreams. Dia, I really hope you feel better, because you are an amazing girl, and, and , and you deserve happiness and so, so much more. **

**All sappiness, and thanking aside, let's kick this chapter off, and I'll continue my explanation after. Without further ado, I present, **

_**Always and Forever, One and the Same**_

Breathing heavily, Harry ran down the hallways, his tie crooked, and glasses askew.

"Harry! Hurry up, or you're going to miss breakfast!" Ron waved from across the hallways, a stolen piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

Slapping the Weasley upside the head, Hermione whispered something to him, at which the redhead sputtered indignantly._ "'Mione!" _

Harry grinned tiredly, his body aching slightly from the training he had caught up on after the demigods had retired for the night. Unfortunately, several years of switching around time zones still hadn't helped him transition with them-he constantly found himself exhausted for the few days after returning to either time zone. "'S alright Mione...I understand completely." The raven shot a grin at Ron. "I'm starving as well!"

Hermione groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Men. All of you, the same, thinking with your stomachs first."

Ron smirked, nudging Harry in the chest. "Well, I seem to remember a certain first-year Gryffindor telling us that expulsion was worse than death…"

Hermione flushed slightly, brushing her boyfriend off in an attempt to dissuade his teasing. "Don't be daft Ronald, I managed to change at the very least. You, however, have not." She quipped, her bushy brown locks swirling around her due to the magic leaking out of her in indignation.

Gently, Ron grasped her clenched hands. "You're leaking."

Letting out a breath, Hermione calmed, her face still powder pink with embarrassment. "Oh, Harry, Ron, when will the magic leaking come to an end? It's honestly really annoying!"

The leakage of magical energy had turned out to be a common occurrence among the eighth years, due to their lack of a proper last year of magical schooling. Apparently, the seventh year was the one in which the seventh years were due to learn how to properly control any accidental magic, and the "magic-leakage" that caused the events. The hair raising had been common as well, and now the eighth year students knew better, and did their best to get through it, some with much more success than others.

Harry shrugged, straightening his crooked glasses, and sending his tie back to the Head dorms with a swish of his wand.

[break]

Leo watched with confusion as a scarlet and golden tie flew over many heads, without much reaction from the students who saw it fly.

"Uh...is it just me, or did that tie just fly?" He asked, looking at Annabeth.

The blonde looked up, her stormy eyes brewing darkly. "Yeah. We are at a school for magic, Leo. It's only normal, I suppose." She turned a parchment page in the leather book she held in her hands. "I tried contacting Percy via IM last night, and Iris told me she was unable to reach him." She sighed, shutting the tome with an audible thump. "I feel like he's in trouble again. Gods, Percy's always in some form of trouble."

Piper slid up next to her best friend, sympathy brewing in her swirling eyes. This morning, they were an enchanting sea-green, Leo realized, much like Percy's eyes. Children of Aphrodite were known for things such as that. Yeah, nobody's hair changed like the love goddesses did, nor were they able to change their entire appearance, but 'ol dove-face's kids had eyes that reflected moods. And right now, Piper's eyes were reflecting what Annabeth wanted most-Percy.

"Hello!" A familiar voice threw from Annabeth's right, as the daughter of Athena swiveled around, eyes blazing. They relaxed once she realized that it was only Hermione, Harry, and Ron, all three dressed in full Hogwarts regalia, sans robes for all three, and Harry missing a scarlet and golden tie like his friends. Hermione, in all of her brown bushy haired glory, was the one to speak, letting go of Ron's pale and freckled hand. Reaching into her messenger bag, the Head Girl produced a few envelopes. "I have your schedules here!" She trilled, waving four envelopes in the air. "One for Annabeth Chase, one for Leo Valdez, another for Piper McLean, and Nico DiAngelo-" She looked around, searching for the black-clad boy. "Ah, where is Nico?" Her voice took on a panicked note, as she scoured the halls for a sight of him.

"I'm right here." From the shadows, Nico came out, his aviator jacket crumpled and wrinkled, his hair in disarray, his hands working furiously to clear the sleep from his obsidian eyes.

"Ah!" Hermione jumped a little, handing the teen an envelope. "Well, your schedule was the last Harry and I had to give, so here you are!" Wiggling her fingers, Hermione bid the four demigods farewell. "I had better get going. I've got some things to do before I eat."

Ron went off with Hermione, leaving Harry behind, who was squinting at his schedule, his glasses pushed up over his bangs.

"What's your first class?" Harry looked up, meeting Annabeth's gray stormclouds.

"What?"

Annabeth sighed. "What is your first class?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, flipping his glasses back down onto his bottle-green eyes. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Nico looked up. "Sorry, did someone just say my name?"

The wizard cocked an eyebrow, folding up his syllabus, and sticking it in his messenger bag. "I won't comment on that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as Piper tackled Leo in the background, yelling something about doves and hammers. "I'll see you then, I guess." Turning to the quarreling daughter of Aphrodite, and son of Hephaestus, she growled something underneath her breath, and separated them, and dragged them off to the Great Hall.

Harry watched as they went, a small smile plastered almost painfully onto his lips. Holding his head, he staggered up the winding staircases underneath the Invisibility Cloak, and swaggered through halls empty halls. Barely making it into the Room of Requirement, he grimaced as the room morphed into sea colored walls, and a beach wood floors with a cot covered in a blue and white striped duvet and blue cotton pillows.

Growling in frustration and pain, the raven-haired teen kicked the cot, pillows flying all over the room. "SHUT UP IN THERE!" He roared, pounding his head over, and over again. Biting his lips to mute the screams, Harry rolled around on the floors, his hands gripping fistfuls upon fistfuls of jet-black hair tight.

And the world turned dark.

_Unknown Location #1 _

Harry opened his eyes, glaring at the other teenager spinning around in the black leather office chair. The other's teens eyes were shut tight, large navy headphones placed over both ears, connected with a white cord to an old-fashioned black Walkman. The familiar tune of Forever Young spilled out of the headphones, and Harry scowled as he reached over and shut off the Walkman.

"Are you bloody joking? ARE YOU BLOODY JOKING?" Emerald eyes glittered dangerously, as Harry yanked off the other boy's headphones, picking up the fallen Walkman. Twirling the headphones by the wires like he would a lasso, Harry held the Walkman above his head.

"Stop." He warned, as the other boy's eyes snapped open, eyes a little bluer than Harry's emerald, more of a sea-green. The other boy rose slowly, an eyebrow cocked up in question.

"...you do realize that we're the same height, right?" The other raven quipped, reaching up, and plucking the Walkman and the headphones from Harry's grasp.

Harry scowled once more, his brow furrowing over his luminescent green eyes. "I had realized that. But, seriously, you can't shut up, can you?" He gestured around the scape. "What were you doing, kicking the walls, and spray painting?"

Looking around, the other raven scratched his head. The walls were a cream color with a deep navy trim around the top and bottom. The lights had a sheen like abalone, with a watery shine from them that wavered constantly. Two beds, both completely different in looks sat on opposite sides of the scape. One was black wood, shining with a lacquered finish. Red curtains hung from the rods that hung from the four posters, covering simplistic white cotton sheets and plain pillows. The other was made of sanded driftwood, rough-looking in texture. Blue linen sheet and pillows laid on top, and various Polaroid pictures were tacked onto the headboard, one of them being a blurry, sepia toned snapshot of a girl with tanned skin, and blonde curls, laughing next to a raven-haired boy, with his eyes squeezed shut. "Nope. Nothing. The scape is clean…" He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Then what the bloody fucking hell was that, Percy?"

Percy shrugged, his expression reading, what, do i look like i fucking know? "I felt what you felt as well. This time, it wasn't from me." He swiped at his nose, is sea-colored eyes concerned as well.

Harry sat down, a chair manifesting underneath him, not unlike the chair Percy had been sitting on earlier. "Are you telling me, that you have no idea what the flying fuck is going on?"

"Dude, I'm you. You're me. There isn't anything that I know, that you don't." Percy sat down on a chair that appeared, not unlike Poseidon's upon Olympus. Leaning back into it, he drew his knees to his chin, hands clasped around his ankles. "One of the downsides of being two people in ONE. GODS DAMN. BODY," Percy emphasized, rolling his eyes.

Harry groaned in response, curling up in the squashy gingham check chair. "You go out there. I just want to sleep."

Percy rose, the seat disappearing as he stood, and he looked over at Harry. With a blink, he was gone, and it was as if he had never been there to begin with.

**[End Chapter] **

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading!**

**Guys, I am very young, and I really, really am caught up within my studies. I am currently studying for my SATs, years before I should be taking them. I'm under a lot of stress, but I promise, I will try my hardest. **

**Constructive advice is wanted, and reviews serve a a little nudge for me to update faster. *winks* **

**See ya! **


	5. five

**a/n one: well, writing this was like pulling teeth, let me tell you. i'm really sorry, this story has a lot of developing to do, and this was just exposition. i hate writing exposition. see how short this is, and how long it took? gosh i really feel like an ass for making all of you wait. (if anyone still reads this story, lol) so, without further ado, enjoy your chapter! hopefully the next update won't take forever and then some, yeah? **

* * *

Percy tugged at his starched shirt collar absent-mindedly, green eyes staring into the void. The noise around him had long since faded into a white static, as the demigod silently conversed with the wizard in his head.

It was odd, he realized. He and Harry had only become of one body recently, and the day that they had, Percy could clearly remember a certain mutual heartbreak that had resonated between the both of them. They weren't two separate people anymore, just two boys stuck in one body. That was what the curse had done to them.

The curse in question had been set on the eldest living Peverell heir, and the clan of wizards closest to them-the Aaron. (percy's maternal grandmother had been a squib from the aaron clan, as well as his mother)

A hundred years after the curse was cast, the eldest male heirs of both clans were cursed to be confined to one body, and suffer as such, until the curse could be broken. Four days after Percy's 17th birthday, he had woken up in what both teens had taken to calling "the scape." (it wasn't very original, but they'd take what they could get at this point)

_They didn't get along._

Harry had thought Percy was annoyingly immature, like the little brother you would get stuck babysitting on a Saturday night. Percy had though that Harry was an asshole with the proverbial stick too far up his ass to be fully comfortable.

And so they fought for control. Over and over, they fought and fought, until one day, one day before September, Percy just gave up. The son of Poseidon had slunk into one of the darkest corners of the scape, curled up, and tucked his head into his arms. He had been exhausted from fighting constantly with Harry, on top of dealing with nightmares, and trying to block the other boy out. And instead of feeling relieved-maybe even gleeful-Harry felt guilty. It wasn't the other boy's fault that they had been thrust into such an unfavorable situation. And while Percy hadn't handled it well, neither boy was in the right for acting as he did. So Harry crawled back into the scape, and sat next to Percy while their shared body slept. They had talked all throughout the night, and when morning came, neither boy squabbled when the other went out of the mindscape.

"-arry! Harry!"

Percy snapped out of his daze, and stared Hermione in the eyes. "Oh. Sorry, Hermione, what were you saying?"

The bushy haired Head Girl sighed, shaking her head. "The professor's just come in. You had better start paying attention, Harry."

The Head Boy leaned back, pulling out a quill from the knapsack beside him, and a roll of parchment papers.

The teacher that entered was a short woman with dyed pink hair, completely shaved off once side, and too many piercings to count. The class broke out into whispers, and a few daring students wolf whistled, earning them a harsh glare from the teacher.

With a flick of her wand, the chalk rushed through the air, scrawling her name onto the chalk board. "My name is Serenity Aaron. I was an Auror, until I lost my leg in an accident." She hauled what looked to be an extremely realistic prosthetic onto the table, and gestured to it carelessly. "Anyways, moving on. I don't really believe in taking notes, and honestly, I do think that hands on learning will be better than just sitting and taking notes. But, if that doesn't work for some of you, come to me after each class, and I'll give you a packet of notes on what we'd covered." She paused, and looked around the room. "Alright, so put your quills and parchment away. Take your wands out, and follow me outside. Also, leave your robes behind. They'll only get in the way." And she tromped out the door, several students scrambling after her. Percy lagged behind with Annabeth, Hermione and Ron, sorting as he shoved the quill and parchment into his bag, draping the heavy black robe over the desk chair. "She was interesting," he commented, loping beside Annabeth at an easy pace.

The blonde laughed, tilting her head back slightly. "She reminds me of a teacher back at my old school."

Hermione jumped into the conversation. "Oh, really? That sounds very interesting! Can you tell me about your school?"

Both girls huddled together, giggles occasionally leaking out from their huddle, and Percy shrugged at Ron, who looked positively confused.

"They're girls, Ron. What do you expect for us to understand about them?"

"Blimey, I dunno, Harry. Something, at least?" Ron replied, wincing as Hermione cuffed him up the head.

"How about taking a bit of common courtesy, and not talk about us? We are in the same room, Ronald," the brunette stressed, shaking her finger furiously at her red-headed beau.

Annabeth laughed, and hitched her messenger bag higher up on her shoulder. "Can I guess that this is a common thing?"

Percy nodded, happy to be beside his girlfriend again. "Well, yeah. 'Mione and Ron are practically the literal embodiment of the saying, 'opposites attract."

"That so?"

"Mhm. You wouldn't believe the fights I've sat through with those two," Percy snickered, pushing the round wire-frame glasses up his nose.

The daughter of Athena looked sad for a moment, her eyes slightly melancholy. "Nah, I think I can understand. You know my boyfriend, Percy?" She pinked for a second. "The one I mistook you for."

Percy wanted to laugh. "Yes."

"Our relationship at the beginning, when I first met him?" She gestured to the still bickering Ron and Hermione. "Exactly like those two. It was unbelievable." They pushed out into the courtyard, along with the rest of the class, the brisk air awakening sleeping instincts and reflexes.

"Oh? I'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours, then."

Smiling, Annabeth set her bag down underneath an ash tree. "Maybe one day, Harry. So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

Percy began to open his mouth to speak, and tell Annabeth about _Harry's_ girlfriend, Ginny-who was not his own, Annabeth was his girlfriend, but she didn't know that she was talking to him, she thought he was Harry-but Professor Aaron's wand spewed loud sparks into the air, calling attention.

"Now, class." The pink-haired professor gathered her unshaved hair into a side ponytail. "Who here, can produce a Patronus?" Several hands shot up. They belonged to those that had attended the DA meetings in fifth year, and had produced more than silver mist. "Good. Because today's lesson will be on Patroni." Serenity's smile blew into a smirk. "I'll be bringing out boggarts, shifted at dementors. Hope you have some chocolate ready..."

She waved her wand, and several closets flew in. The resounding creak of all the doors opening was an eerie sound, and it sent chills down Percy's spine.

"Are you ready? _**Begin!**_"

* * *

**a/n two: see, i wasn't kidding when i said it was short. ah well, short chapter is short. i will start writing chapters with more meat in them. but maybe, this might be my last percy jackson story. the last book was disappointing, and didn't give me all that much. it wasn't the ending it could have been, you know? rick, in my opinion, could have made it so much more, but he didn't, and it killed me. you didn't come here to listen to me rant, though. **

**please, review/follow/favorite! and i thank all of ****those that did before! **

**love, ren **


	6. six: a blessing and a curse

**a/n one: what this was on time whattttt**

**enjoy! love you all~**

* * *

Annabeth let out a breath, panting lightly as she leaned against the large ash tree in the courtyard. After Professor Aaron had made sure that the class went through the motions for a proper Patronus, she had paired them up, tournament style. Annabeth was used to continuous sparring, so she really hadn't expected to be this tired from facing off with Harry during one of the rounds.

The raven-haired wizard twirled his wand around impatiently, waiting for Annabeth to recover from the expulso spell he had cast her way. If Annabeth squinted at the Gryffindor, she could swear that his stance nearly mimicked Percy's own during sword fighting lessons with the younger campers, swinging his sword in a deadly bronze arc. Wincing, she rose shakily to her feet, spitting a small amount of blood-laced spit onto the damp grass. Gray eyes narrowed, and Annabeth darted towards the wizard on nimble feet.

Harry swerved to the side, twisting his feet around in what looked like a martial arts form. Tae-Kwon-Do? Annabeth wondered for a second, before leaping to the side to avoid an expelliarmus. The daughter of Athena somersaulted on the ground, where she crouched there, shrouded from view, analyzing the 17-year old wizard's stance. A revealing spell covered the courtyard, and Annabeth felt a cold rush run up her back. Goosebumps erupted all over her covered arms.

"Found you," a playful tone rang out, and Annabeth turned around, coming eye-to-eye with Harry's green eyes-which looked an awful lot like Percy's...more blue than green. But there was no time to think about Percy, and his unnaturally pretty eyes. Flipping backwards from the raven, Annabeth landed in a low crouch, before pulling herself into a stance, wand held in front of her body like the new Celestial Bronze dagger her mother had given her.

"A revealing spell?" Annabeth stalled, watching Harry's stance shift fluidly, until she realized why it was so familiar.

He had the same fighting style as Percy. Fluid, yet strong, able to change positions within seconds, unpredictable-if you were anyone but Annabeth. A plan began to form in her mind, the gears grinding and shifting against one another, as both fighters began to circle each other, neither sure who was mimicking who. Percy's stances were always trying to guard his ankles. His ankles were ridiculously weak, due to the fact that he had broken them so often as a kid. The stances he took never applied continuous harsh pressure on his ankles, permitting the teenager to swerve and dodge with relative ease, all the while, trying to ensure that his weak spot-the ankles-weren't compromised.

Annabeth knew about that style-after all, she had helped Percy formulate it.

"Well, yes." Harry's lilting tone brought her out of her musings, as he lunged forwards, mouthing the disarming spell.

"Protego!" Annabeth shrieked, the force of her shield sending the both of them flying backwards. While Harry was down, trying to clear his hazy vision from his rather hard hit against an oak tree, the blonde teenager had lunged forwards, and held her wand where his neck knitted seamlessly into the gentle slope of his broad shoulders.

As she watched the green-eyed menace blink away the last vestiges of what looked like the beginning of a rather nasty concussion, Annabeth plopped herself onto his legs. If he was anything like his fighting style suggested-I.e Percy-then she had better watch out for him twisting their positions around-something Percy had learned from her, unfortunately.

But Harry didn't come too, his head just lolled listlessly to the side, and cautiously, Annabeth prodded the prone boy with a finger.

A poor decision on her part, Annabeth would later realize.

Harry's eyes snapped open-and they were more green than blue now, where his eyes earlier like a trick of the light or something, Annabeth didn't know-and with a solemn grin, her grasped Annabeth's wrist tightly and-

Professor Aaron came stomping through, her hot pink hair looking bleached in the strong sunlight-how unusual for Britain. "That's enough, you two. I think I've seen enough. Alright, go freshen up a little or something. Class'll end in about five minutes. Good job today, all of you." That was directed to the entire class, which had begun to murmur again after the young Professor had broken the duel up.

Her face a little pink, Annabeth clambered off of Harry's legs, and offered a hand. He took it gladly, and smiled a little at her, brushing bits of grass and dirt off of his uniform. "That was a good duel. You've probably used a sword before-that was why you're grip was that good in the Room of Requirement, hm?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking the ruffled wizard up and down.

Harry let out a short bark of laughter. "Yeah. In my second year at Hogwarts, I ended up learning how to use a sword somehow. It came in handy, I guess. And," he added, "dueling isn't that different from sword fighting, I guess. The weapons are just a little different. But I suppose the stances would be similar." The wizard continued to muse, running his hands through his messy black hair, tiredly.

Annabeth thought about that. It did seem like both arts had a similar way of moving, or maybe it was just Harry that did that. Annabeth didn't know-she hadn't been in the ring with the other students long enough to truly study their combat styles. "I'd have to actually focus on analyzing the other student's dueling styles then, huh?" She murmured to herself. It was almost like you could practically see the gears shifting within her mind, turning and turning.

"Well, we had better head back inside-it might take a while to get to your next class." Harry had stooped down to hand Annabeth her satchel, which she accepted with a distant smile.

"I have Herbology-in the Greenhouses."

The raven-haired teen nodded. "I have Potions right now. I'll see you around then, Annabeth." He strode away, and Annabeth went off to find the Greenhouse.

Harry shook off the pulsing headache Percy was complaining about. Annabeth's shield charm had been ridiculously powerful, and the meeting he'd had with the tree had not been a pleasant one. Both boys were certain that she had-unknowingly-inflicted a mild concussion upon them.

"Hey, kid," Professor Aaron called from behind Harry. "Mr. Potter, can I speak with you for a minute? It'll be quick, don't worry." She paused. "I'll write you a late pass as well, if you need it."

Swiveling around on his heel, he followed the DADA Professor into her messy office. With a deft flick of her wand, the door swung shut, and Harry could feel several powerful silencing spells set in place.

He slid his wand from underneath the school robes he wore, sliding instinctually-well, they were Percy's instincts, not his-into the sword-fighting-esque stance Percy had told him he had taken earlier.

Professor Aaron scowled. "Put away the wand, Harry Potter. I'm not about to hurt you. I'd end up hurting my little nephew if I did."

That got Harry's attention, and Percy's as well. He began straining against Harry's consciousness, while Harry tried to squash the other teen down, if only for a few moments more. "What?"

She leaned back into the black spinning chair. "Send Perseus out. I need to speak with him-and you too, but you'll be able to hear everything, I'm guessing?"

Numbly, Harry nodded, not quite sure how this woman knew about Percy's and his predicament. But he relinquished control to Percy, who gladly took it.

"I don't know any relatives named Serenity Aaron," he blurted suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest. "My mother never mentioned her side of the family."

Serenity snorted. "Sally was a Squib. She didn't have any magic, as well as my aunt-or your grandmother. Plus, there was the whole business with you being a demigod, complicating the curse."

Percy stared. "How does me being a demigod complicate the curse?" He gestured up and down his lithe body. "As you can see, it did what it was supposed to do. Presto, chango. Both Harry and I are stuck in one body. Together. Forever. We're both the oldest male heirs in the respective families." Percy paused. "I'm assuming for myself."

His aunt nodded. "Yeah. Jeremiah's only 15. He's about a year and two months younger than you." She clasped her hands atop her fake leg, peering at the boy(s) in front of her. "Well, the curse didn't go as planned. The Fates interfered, so the both of you got off with only half the curse." Professor Aaron seemed to try and choke down what looked like a bitter bark of laughter. "You two are lucky little shits."

The gears churning in his reeling mind, Percy asked, "Then what was the full curse? My mom only told me about the two people become one thing."

"Well, since we're on the topic of the curse, let me tell you two the entire story. Better now than later, I guess." With another flick of her wand, a small wooden chair kicked Percy's knees out from underneath him, sending him sprawling onto the hard surface. "Sit tight. I think you're going to end up missing Potions today."

_It began 1000 years ago, in the wizarding village of Neuheim. Back then, in 1810, there had been a small war waging between the rivaling wizard village of Reichdole, where the allied clans of Beauchene and Sonoda lived, and the wizard village Neuhiem, where the clans Peverell and Aaron lived. No one knows why this war was waged, or what both covens-allied clans were then called covens back then-were fighting with each other for. _

_But the war was bloody, and many, many wizards and witches were lost. At last, the brother leaders, Stephan Peverell, and Gage Aaron came to a means of ending the war. The coven had grown tired of what felt like endless bloodshed, and all agreed that it was time to enact a Final Strike. So there the two snuck, heavily concealed with a magic we do not practice anymore-an ancient magic, much like the kind that Lily Potter had used to save her son, and in the dead of night, murdered one of the Reichdole village coven heads. They sent his soul off into the next life with haste. But they did not escape with their lives. _

_The bond of brotherhood between two leaders of a coven is as strong as an Unbreakable Vow-the closest you can get to that kind of bond in modern times. As so, with a sharp pain in his heart, Lysander Sonoda rose from his bed, to see two forms bathed in the moonlight, tainted with the blood of his brother in arms, Cyril Beauchene. The body was laid upon the floor, white robes stained red-and it is said that it was the sight of his brother, laid upon the floor like an angel struck down by vengeful devils, that drove Lysander Sonoda to insanity, for only insanity could drive any wizard or witch to cast a curse akin to the one cast upon the Peverells and Aarons. _

_Heartbroken, and insane, Lysander drew up his life force for a curse that would spell the doom for the entire brother lineage of Peverell and Aaron. _

_"With the remains of my life force, I curse your descendants, Stephan Peverell, Gage Aaron. When a thousand years have passed from this day, that my brother has fallen, your eldest heirs will feel a pain no mortal soul should feel. Their souls will cast off their bodies, and join as one, stuck forever within a twisted existence. They will not find peace, as I will never find peace, and they will become what the two of you cursed bastards are-wraiths. Let their body warp and corrupt, until their souls are corrupt as well. They will seek out their kinsmen, and they will slaughter them, as you have slaughtered mine. The Peverell and Aaron clans will end with them." He smiled the smile of a truly mad man. "If they so shall find me within the bird's call, within my brother's arms, and offer upon an apple that gives life, yet kills while doing so, then this will be broken, and my spirit shall rest." _

_With a flash so bright, those within Ireland could see it, it was done, and all Lysander Sonoda lay dead upon the ground, his blood bleeding black as it leaked from him. The curse would be eternal, for the riddle was not one any could decipher. _

_But Fate works in mysterious ways, and many times, it can be a saving grace disguised as a curse. _

_Praying for a miracle, the two men hurried back with heavy hearts, to pass the curse down the generations, and hope that one day, sooner than later, the curse would be no more. _

* * *

**a/n two: so. whatcha think?**

**review, lovelies! **


	7. seven: remedy

Serenity let out a breath, and took the time to examine her little nephew. He looked nothing like her great-aunt Mary, or Sally at a first look. But if she looked closer, she could see her cousin's nose, and slender fingers. There were also some of Harry Potter's features as well, from the peak hidden underneath messy black bangs, and the sharper slant to his eyes that suggested some Eastern descent within his blood. The Fates had done well to make the boys look as one.

"Do you understand what the curse is saying, Percy?" Serenity looked at her nephew, blue eyes completely serious.

Percy shrugged. "Apples that kill, yet give life? I don't know. Bird's call? Maybe a raven. Hazel always said that ravens were particuarly close to Hades. His brother died, right?"

The pink-haired witch shrugged. "I don't know what else to tell you. Percy, you and Harry have to figure this out by yourselves. However, I would recommend telling your friends."

"Why? If Harry and I can handle this by ourselves, why should we tell our-"

Cutting in, Serenity jabbed a finger in the green-eyed boy's face. "There is strength in numbers, Percy. Especially when you're dealing with Lysander Sonoda and his curses. Alone, his curses killed over fifty of our clan members way back when." She leant back into her chair, glaring slightly. "Besides, isn't Annabell-"

"Annabeth."

"Whatever, Annabeth, a daughter of Athena? She could help. Hades' children are good with curses, and I think you saw Nico Di Angelo, right?" Serenity let out a breath. "Look, Percy, Harry, there's nothing wrong with asking for help. That's what friends are for. And in order to break this curse, the two of you will need all the help you can get. We have no idea how badly this curse might affect you now that one of its main points has been countered. Ask for help." Ripping off a piece from a roll of parchment, Serenity scribbled something onto it with a raggedy quill. "Give this to Slughorn. Go." And she shooed them out of her office, staring into the courtyard as they left.

* * *

Percy wanted to cry. Or rip his hair out. Whichever worked, because he didn't know quite how much longer he could take the static silence crackling between Harry and himself. The elder boy was currently stirring the antidote for belladonna poisoning in their black pot. Hermione was rattling off directions to Ron next to Harry, and Neville was running a cubby hand through his sweaty blond hair has he stoked the fire beneath the cauldron.

Hermione kept shooting Harry worried looks, and nudging Ron in the stomach, who then rolled his eyes at her and told her to _'focus on the potion for now, we'll try to talk to Harry later, 'kay Mione?'_

Percy could hug Ron. But that would be a little odd if he did it suddenly out of the blue, so Percy just sunk deeper into the squashy chair in the scape, and watched potion steam curl lazily upwards.

"Are we doing something wrong?" Percy asked aloud, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face. "I just...I feel like we took a wrong turn somewhere, and now we're just hopelessly lost."

_"We didn't do anything wrong. It was our ancestors and Lysander Sonoda. It's their fault we're stuck like this. I hate this."_ Harry answered, bitterness palpable in his tone.

Percy sat straight up, blinking hard at the screen that symbolized his friend's eyes. "Well. Easy there, OK? It isn't like I asked for this either, Harry."

_"I know! And it's thanks to you as well that we aren't stuck killing off your family, huh? I just..."_ The elder boy trailed off, then let out a frustrated sigh. _"Take over for now. I'm going to mess up the potion if I keep brewing it in this state."_

The demigod scowled as he was suddenly put into control. "Wow, Harry." He mumbled underneath his breath, checking the potion. "And you think that I won't?"

He got no reply.

* * *

**i'm back, bitches! **

**sorry, it's short. i'm pressed for time, even though i just got back from camp. we're almost done with the whole "introspective sadness/angst/boo-hoo we share a body because of a curse bullcrap. i think late chapter eight, or chapter nine'll bring in some action. thank jesus. i'm dying because of the exposition. i think once we get to the action, updates'll come more often - i'll try, i swear! also: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAYS TO PERCY AND HARRY! **

**i meant to upload this yesterday, on percy's birthday, but shit came up. (i had to babysit my sick cousin...well, she's better now, so whew!) **

**love you all,**

**ren **


	8. notice

i regret to inform whatever scant readers that i have left that "always and forever" will not be continuing. the fic itself is written rather horribly, in my opinion, and i can't seem to dredge up enough inspiration to continue writing it. i'll be writing another harry potter/pjo crossover, though, called "for the bitter and the sweet."

i'd like to personally apologize to SlytherinSnake6886, because i would have loved to continued this fic, for you, and your sister, in whatever help i could have offered, but i pray that you'll not be too mad with me, and perhaps read for the bitter and the sweet.

i love you all!

-ren


	9. notice the second

**'for the bitter and the sweet' is now up! please check it out on my profile.**

**love, ren**


End file.
